<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Memories by Bralatine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119162">Living Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralatine/pseuds/Bralatine'>Bralatine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scene, Episode: s03e06 The Academy, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, F/M, Gen, Korkie Kenobi Theory, Korkie is a Kenobi, Though we all know it was to make him look less like his father, Trying to reconcile my best boy's appearance in The Lawless, canon (mostly) compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralatine/pseuds/Bralatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine's life has been filled with loss and unpredictability. Losing one small reminder of the past may be the straw that breaks the eopie's back.</p><p>Or rather: the reason why Korkie looks like an entirely different person in The Lawless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korkie Kryze &amp; Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look!! I wrote a fic in one sitting and it's not 5,000 words long! That's a big deal for me!</p><p>That's for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's very little demand for blond hair dye on Mandalore. Satine has to import it specially, but with the major trade routes impeded, it's difficult to find a supplier close enough to deliver to Sundari that has it in stock. She buys out the seller's entire stock because this isn't an issue that's going to go away any time soon.</p><p>She knows it's necessary. Her political enemies have decided that since their attempts against her life haven't panned out, they'd go after the only thing she cared about. She'd known that this could happen; it's why she sent him to the Royal Academy and did her best to keep him out of the spotlight. But Almec had known Korkie was her pressure point, and now her other enemies have made the connection. A walk in the city had resulted in a pell-mell dash for cover to escape an assassin; a trip to the Sundari planetarium had ended in a near-successful kidnapping attempt.</p><p>She could send him away to Coruscant. It's what her father did to keep her safe when she was his age. But he is her greatest joy, and she doesn't want to lose him. Plus, he'd probably wait two days and then abscond to the Jedi Temple. It's terribly selfish of her, but she isn't ready for those doors to be opened just yet.</p><p>Still, she's determined he lead a normal life in Sundari. It would be difficult to truly disguise the Prince of Mandalore, but this would give him an advantage. Allow him to blend in with the crowd. Red hair wasn't unheard of in Mandalore—her sister's bold red hair had come from their mother—but it certainly made him stand out. She is already a liability to him; she won't let his auburn locks make him even more so.</p><p>She knows what to expect, but when Korkie emerges from the 'fresher in her personal suite, looking entirely like a new person, her heart falls. He rubs a towel over his wet hair, the bleached locks fall around his face.</p><p>"Well, what do you think?" he says good-naturedly.</p><p>She can't speak.</p><p>What had she done to deserve this boy? He was so willing to undertake this change when she'd asked him to do so. Always so adaptable; so willing to do what needed to be done. And he did it with a smile on his face.</p><p>But she has to blink down on her tears when she sees him. For sixteen years, he'd been a visual reminder of the worst and the best year of her life. It shouldn't have been such a fuss, but his ginger hair had been a constant, and a reminder of her heart's desire, residing in the Jedi Temple half a galaxy away. Losing it now—after so much loss over the last few years—feels like the straw that breaks the eopie's back.</p><p>He looks so different.</p><p>She wipes away a tear and plays it off as a joke. "You look so grown up!" she says over-enthusiastically.</p><p>Korkie rolls his eyes, just as she knew he would. A blush flares over his light skin. He was sixteen now, and probably thought himself too old for such sentimental comments.</p><p>He moves to the vanity and sits down in front of the mirror. Using his hands, he slicks his damp hair back over his head. Satine hadn't been lying. The color makes him look significantly older, and the style emphasizes the sharpness of his cheekbones and aristocratic nose. Where had the boy who had crawled into her bed after a bad dream gone?</p><p>She comes to stand next to him at the vanity and runs a hand through the short, bleached locks at the nape of his neck. Korkie catches her eye in the mirror and smiles.</p><p>"Now I look more like you, Auntie."</p><p>Her heart wrenches at the sentiment and—as it always does—at the epithet. She leans down to press a kiss against his forehead and says, "You look very handsome, <em>cyar'ika</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart</p><p> </p><p>Please let me know what you think! Comments are cherished!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>